yakuzafandomcom-20200223-history
Shin Amon
* Yakuza: Like a Dragon }} Shin Amon (シン・アモン) is a secret character and boss in Judgment and Yakuza: Like a Dragon. He is a member of the Amon Clan. Appearance Just like the other Amon's members, he wears a black coat over a button-down black shirt and aviator sunglasses. He appears to be young, as indicated by his voice and physical appearance. Judgment Shin will appear in the side case "A Challenge". He met Takayuki Yagami at Little Asia, where then he asks him to duel. Yagami doesn't want to duel him, but he accepted it anyway. Afterward, Amon teleported himself and Yagami to the arena that closely resembles of the Coliseum. After the fight was over and Yagami won, Amon then teleported himself and Yagami back to Little Asia. Yakuza: Like a Dragon Shin will appear in the final substory of the game, challenging Ichiban Kasuga and his party at the top of Millennium Tower. He is able to use satellite lasers similar to So Amon's cannon laser in Yakuza 0, Jo Amon's own personal satellite in Yakuza 4, and Ichiban, which will deal massive damage to the party. Fighting style Judgement Like many of the Amon battles in the series, his fighting style changes depending on the phase he is in. In this case, he fights with three distinct phases. Shin is the single strongest enemy in Judgement, having 7 bars of life. For his first phase, Shin shares Matsuhisa Koga's style (who in turn reuses Andre Richardson's moveset) but in overdrive. Shin deals high damage, is immune to stun, has generally high flinch and stagger resistance, and is able to juggle Yagami for combo potential. He will frequently throw grenades of various types: flash, stun, or fragmentation. The latter most able to cause mortal wounds. During this phase and this phase only, Shin will attempt to steal Yagami's phone by performing a grab attempt, which if successful cannot be escaped from and disables the use of the phone for the remainder of the fight. It is extremely important to have items set to quick select if this happens. EX moves only deal their maximum damage once on Shin, after that, he will become immune to damage from that EX action meaning it is important to diversify them. Shin's second phase begins at around 5 bars and the ring will change to a blue color scheme. He will switch to dual photon swords and uses the kali stick stance for them. Every time he attacks blue rings will be created by his swords which briefly float in the air before homing in on Yagami's position. If the player is in Crane Style, these rings will be harmless and refill the EX meter and bits of health. However, if in Tiger Style these rings will be deadly explosive projectiles that deal massive damage and throw Yagami around. His Deadly Attack is to charge forward with a cartwheel-esque attack using his swords. At a certain point, Shin will switch to his second style. A pair of energy nunchucks. And the color scheme of the ring will change to orange-red. In this style, Shin attacks aggressively and without relent. Performing rapid guard breaking attacks while at the same time generating a large number of red orbs, which act the same as the blue rings in his sword phase. If in Tiger Style, these will refill EX and health, but in Crane Style these will be deadly explosives. He also gains knockdown immunity for the duration of this style, only staggering backward when hit by a powerful attack such as the Tiger Drop. He has no Deadly Attack for this style. His final phase starts at about 2 bars of life remaining. It is during this phase Shin gains his heat shield. His shield heavily reduces the amount of taken, and on top of that, if Yagami is in the same style color as him, even less damage will be dealt towards him (in return he will do less as well). To counteract this, Yagami must be in the opposite color as him to do normal damage. His shield can be broken by attacking him with a Tiger Drop while in the opposite style or by landing a successful wall jump kick while in EX Boost and in the opposite color. Once his shield is taken down, normal damage can be done to him in both Crane and Tiger style. The shield will reform whenever he switches styles and must be broken again. Shin's attack speed will increase and he gains more resistance to attacks, now having knockdown immunity in both styles. His nunchuck style will change slightly as well. Instead of rushing in to attack, he may strafe Yagami while creating projectiles. Gallery ShinAmonTensei.png Category:Male Characters Category:Amon Clan Category:Assassins Category:Yakuza: Like a Dragon Bosses